OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel
by magical fan18
Summary: My Own OC will be chosen to travel to different worlds and changing them for the better with his actions and help from a deity who will be his guide and mentor through my OC's journeys to worlds of amazement, wonder and adventure.


OC Dimensional Journeys: Prequel - The Choices I Will Make

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone except my OC and my ideas.

FYI: This will be a prequel to the other fics that will link to this as it is the starting point for my OC's journey into the different places he will go.

* * *

><p><span>Secret Location<span>

I awaken myself with a feeling of dizziness clouding my mind aw well as my body, I soon try to recall my latest of memories before going to bed the other night.

That night was just after after my 21st birthday party of which I remember myself thinking before I actually went to bed of how great it would be if I could do so many things differently with my life if I was given the chance to go on an adventure of a lifetime or change how I had lived.

I try to recall what had happened moments after I had went to bed as I remember feeling as if I was being lifted off the ground and the world spinning around me, then blackness.

I take a look around me and all can see is that I am in some sort of white and silver styled/coloured temple with different pedestals with the tops of them holding some round looking object that I can see is glowing faintly under a silken cover.

I see a large royal type throne made of white and black marble with different carvings on it which of course make no sense to me.

As I walk to the center of the room; the throne begins to shine a bright white light making me cover my eyes due to the intense brightness.

When I am able to see again, after blinking out the blurriness of my eyes, I see a sight that shocks me; a beautiful woman that look's to be about 25 years old who has long golden blond hair, clear shining blue eyes with pale skin and rosy pink lips. She is a tall woman; I am guessing 6 foot and 4 inches whereas I am 6 foot 5 inches.

I feel mesmerized by this woman's beauty as she is the most astoundingly prettiest woman I have ever seen and privately she is well endowed as her breasts are very large but not too big that they sag (A/N: think Nami's breast size after 2 year time-skip and you will get the idea).

The woman speaks to me as she says "Welcome to the Temple of Dimensions David Jackson O'Connell."

I am startled by how this woman knows my name but the woman then speaks again "I am she that is the natural mother of all things, Mistress and Governess of all the elements, the Initial Progeny of Worlds, Chief of Powers Divine, Queen of Heaven, The Principal of the Gods Celestial, The Light of the Goddesses."

"At my will the planets of the Air, The wholesome Winds of the Seas, and the Silences of Hell be disposed; My Name, My Divinity is adored throughout all the world in diverse manners, in variable customs and in many names."

She paused as I tried to take this all in as soon she continues her speech, "Some call me Juno, others Bellona of the Battles, and still others by Hecate. Principally the Ethiopians which dwell in the Orient, and the Egyptians which are and were excellent in all kind of ancient doctrine, and by their proper ceremonies accustomed to worship me, so which they call me by Queen Isis."

Isis speaks again after a pause while I just listened to her answer, "As my many duties and responsibilities of divinity towards my followers and worshipers of different faiths; one of them is to monitor and help those who seek more from their simple life than they have been given by the supreme divinity who has created all things since the beginning of time and space and before creation was built."

I took a moment to collect this load of information and asked simply, still stunned by what I was now just told "Why me?"

Isis (as I decided to call her of my own decision) smiled kindly and replied "You were chosen because you have so much potential within you to make the many dimensions/realities that currently or will exist a better place than they already are now or will be."

She paused as she appeared to think on her next answer, "But you were rather limited by your own worlds natural laws/restrictions and rules that were set down by the one who made this realm and your universe who did not allow you to reach your true potential which will allow you to help others in these worldly Dimensions/Realities where you can make a difference to them and it."

I nod at this as I can understand what she meant; of how limited his own world was because of how slow and un-fulfilling it was, though while it was still a great place to have lived with his family, friends and others growing up he always strangely felt unfulfilled and not as free as he felt that he should have been.

His world did have its own limitations which could only be expanded by imagination and creativity by himself and many others, which still took a long time to produce and use for greater purposes like many struggling people such as famous artists, authors, scientists and musicians who have lived to create and inspire those who wished to be as great as they were or are.

I ask Isis a question as I ponder this deal "How do I go to these other dimensions and will I still be able to speak with you while I am in those dimensions?"

Isis smiled again and answered "You can speak to me in your mind by merely calling me when you need my advice or help, In some worlds I can physically help you if needed, but only if you really need it."

She pauses as she looks conflicted yet speaks again saying "I cannot come to your aid if there is a powerful presence or ruling entity in the dimensional plane that you occupy, but I will try to help you as much as I can with the use of my own powers to sense your emotions and distress and do all that I can to provide aid to you."

She answers my other question by saying "To go to these other planes of existence you will need to go to a pedestal and remove the cover of each sphere which has a sign/symbol belonging to that world in a specific plane or dimension that may show you where you are going and each sphere is a gateway to these different worlds but you can decide when you will arrive there so you can make better plans of how to change and make the world you occupy at the moment better along with learning about a world that you are in that you have little or limited knowledge of."

She pauses as she seems to be collecting her thoughts and continues to speak.

"But each choice you make has its own differences as you could choose one world and another part of your being or mind wishes to choose another, this will cause and allow you to go to different worlds by your body and mind separating into a single separate being with the help of my powers as having power over crossroads and choice."

"This will allow each of your so called 'other-selves' to each go and help/assist more of the Worlds/Dimensions at a faster rate along with the ability to communicate with your other-selves who are in the different worlds/dimensions that you may go to, this ability can be done through speaking to them through your mind but only until you can learn how to do this so that you may contact them either for aid or advice."

I nodded at this as it did sound useful and would be very interesting to see how that happened and what it would be like to meet and talk to a copy of himself while they were each separated by Dimensions/Universe's or Worlds.

He looked around at the pedestals in the room of which he can now recognize some of the symbol's glowing through their silk covers, on the top of the pedestals, for each world which makes it very exciting to him as he can live out some dreams and fantasies he always had about going to some of these places and changing them to how he thought they should be.

I look at Isis and ask "When can I start?"

She replies, smiling as she spoke "I'd say about now as I can see that you are eager to get going; so if you want to pick a world, then we can begin."

* * *

><p>That is it for this fic as it will continue in separate fics for each world that my OC will go to.<p>

I had done this as it kept bugging me for not having this written story down yet and I know some of you will be annoyed at how I am making new fics when I have not finished others lately, it is just that I m still working on the Multi Crossover fic with Harry and it's 4th chapter but my OC fic would not stop bugging me so I began writing it down, ALSO I HAVE EDITED SOME MISTAKES AND HOPE THAT IT IS AN IMPROVEMENT.

Another thing is that for those who are reading this, I have a relating Poll that is for my other Dimensions/Worlds/Universes that my OC will travel to as I need help deciding something about it, the poll is on my authors page if you want to look and vote on it but please at least leave a vote for me when you check it out.

Also I hope you have noticed my small edits as I found a quote from Wikipedia that was about Hecate and her divine counterparts like Isis in Egyptian Mythology and History of which I really liked and wanted to add as a better explanation for things that will happen in my other OC DJ fics.

Please read and review this and my other fics at the moment and for those whom have yet to come or be made and this one too.


End file.
